Otousan
by The Song Siren
Summary: Deidara shows Itachi what‘s in the room across from theirs. AU FemDei FemDeidara ItaDei


Otousan

Story © xXBloodChanXx

Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary - Deidara shows Itachi what's in the room across from theirs. AU FemDei FemDeidara ItaDei

* * *

Uchiha Deidara peeked inside the mansion. Itachi should still be at work, being 4:30, and shouldn't be home for another half an hour. That's good. The blond women kicked the door open, four bags in each hand. Walking in, she slammed it shut with her foot. She winched. Maybe she shouldn't have slammed it. One of the help might come by, find out what she brought and then the whole house would know what was going on.

And then the whole world.

The help in the Uchiha Mansion were loud-mouths.

She tipped toed to the stairs and quickly made her way up. She looked around and saw no one. She sighed, making her way to the room across from hers and Itachi. She put the bags in her left hand down and opened the door. She grabbed the bags and made her way inside, shutting it as she did. She laid all eight bags down and smiled, glancing around the room.

A big window was across from the door and in the far corner in the left hand side was a small baby blue crib. There was a dresser on the other side of the room, with a toy box next to it. Deidara reached in the first bag and started putting clothes away. She hummed little nursery rhyme as she did so.

Afterwards, she grabbed the empty bags and walked out of the room. She shut it and made her way down stairs. She glanced at a nearby clock and bit her lip. Itachi should be home in the next ten minutes. Deidara quickly made her way to the kitchen and smiled at the chef. He was preparing the special dinner the Uchiha bride had asked him too.

She put the bags away and went into living room. The blond sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She grinned. Hana Kimi was on. After a few minutes she glanced at the clock.

5:08

Deidara frowned. Itachi was never late. He was always home at 5. She shrunk in the couch. Maybe there was traffic. . . .

At 5:30 she knew something had to be wrong. She pulled out her cell phone and decided to call Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother.

After a few rings, a annoyed voice answered. "_What do you want, Deidara?_"

"Where's Itachi, un?"

"_How would I know?_"

"You know everything, un!"

Deidara could swear he was smirking.

"_Existed to tell him the news, Dei-chan?_"

The blond frowned. How would Sasuke know? She hadn't told anyone. Expect. . . .

"I told Naruto not to tell! Un!" she whined out. That was last time she would trust the younger blond.

"_I tied him down and made him tell me. Itachi should be home soon. He said something about a late meeting_."

Deidara frowned. Sasuke seemed to force out the last part. "Thanks, Sasu-chan, un." before Sasuke could protest the nickname, Deidara hung up on him. A late meeting? Why wouldn't Itachi tell her about it? The blond crossed her legs and sighed. She grazed at her cell phone for a few minutes. Itachi always told her the times of his meetings so she wouldn't call during them. Any other time, he didn't care.

Her eyes went to the clock.

6:02

She flipped the phone open, pressed one, and clicked 'talk'. She bounds her right foot as she waited.

"_I just got out of a meeting_." Itachi's calm voice answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about or call?"

"_It was last minute. I didn't have time to call you, Deidara_."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. Itachi sounded a bit mad. "Are you alright, un? You sound kind-"

"_I'm fine. I'll be home soon_." the line went dead. The blond women pulled her phone away and frowned. Something happened. Something that made her Itachi angry. She stood up and paced the room.

The front door opening brought her attention to her husband. As soon as she saw her husband, she forgot what she why was gonna question him. She grinned and ran to him, jumping in his arms. "Itachi, un!" strong arms went around her waist. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. A deep chuckle made it's way to her right ear. "Someone's happy." Deidara nodded into his neck.

"Dinning room, un." she mumbled into his neck. The raven haired man nodded and carried her to the dinning room, where dinner was ready. He sat down, with her in his lap. Deidara pulled away from his neck and kissed his check.

"What was the meeting about, un?" Itachi stopped all movement. Deidara blinked at her husband and stood up. "Itachi?"

"I didn't have a meeting."

Deidara's stomach turned. It just wasn't because of Itachi's words, no, it was also because a butler brought out fish. As soon as the smell hit Deidara, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Itachi stood up fast and ran after her, kneeling next to her. "Deidara? Are you sick?" he pulled her hair back for her. After empting her stomach, Deidara pulled away from Itachi.

"What do you mean you didn't have a meeting, un?" Itachi didn't answer; he just helped her up and up to their room. Deidara sat on their queen size bed. "Well, un?"

Itachi sighed and sat behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "I was getting ready to leave, when. . . . . Sasori," Itachi said the name like it was a curse, "walked in, waiting to talk." the blond looked back at Itachi. Sasori-no-danna? She frowned. She hasn't seen him sense her and Itachi got together in High School.

"What did he want, un?"

Itachi burned his head in the back of her neck.

"You."

Deidara swallowed. Hard. Sasori was her ex-boyfriend; he had taken it hard when she broke it off with him for Itachi.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Itachi's middle, burring her head in his chest. "I'm yours, Itachi, un." she mumbled. Itachi ran his figures throw her hair.

"Damn straight."

After a few minutes, Deidara shoot up, grinning. "Now's the perfect time to show you!" Itachi opened his mouth, but didn't get the change to talk. Deidara had grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the room. She stopped infront of the room across from theirs and put her hand on the handle. "This is what I've been working on for that last couple of days, un." she knew she couldn't get the words out; she had tried for days. She rather show him.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at her and nodded. Deidara took a deep breath and opened the door. Itachi walked in and stopped.

It was a baby's room.

He turned his black eyes on her blue one. She smiled and put her hands on her stomach. Itachi laid his hands on hers, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm all yours. So is this baby."

"_Mine_." a silence came over them as Itachi took in the news. He's going to be a father.

He's going to be a _father. _Itachi let a rare smile on his pale face.

"I love you, Dei-chan."

"I love you too, Ita-chan."

* * *

Please, please, don't leave reviews saying, "WTF! Deidara is a _guy_! Not a _girl_!" It's called poking fun at your favorite character.


End file.
